Time To Believe
by Words of the Moon
Summary: I'm the Bearer of the Peace Crest." But how can there be peace, when war is so close? A war some are scared to fight, even though their hearts do wish to bleed. (Sorato, Kenyako, Takari, Michi)
1. The Last Chosen Child

**Disclaimer: **I _only _own the new characters, and digimons.

»«»«»«

**Time To Believe**

»«»«»«

**Summary:** "I'm the Bearer of the Peace Crest." A turmoil of feelings hit the Digidestined, and all they tried so hard to hide, starts to blossom. But what's going to happen, when negative feelings start to crept from the shadows? (Sorato, Kenyako, Takari, Michi)

»«»«»«

**Important Note: **People _please_ forgive my mistakes, but english is my **second** language, and it's kinda hard to notice all the mistakes. Please forgive me for those.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 1:** The Last Chosen Child

A waist length purple haired girl was slowly making her way down one of the many school's halls, her eyes dowcast and hidden by a pair of round glasses.

Just like wind had yet to blow the girl's long hair, a smile had yet to enlight her pale face.

Heavy steps continued to keep hitting the dark floor in a slow pace, but the sound desappeared when another pair of feet started walking towards the purple haired girl.

"Hey Yolei!" a cheerfull voice called out, and the purple haired girl gluped though her eyes continued staring at the floor "Where have you been? People are looking everywhere for you."

"Hello Kari." the purple haired girl mumbled, as she slowly looked at the person in front of her. However, when Yolei's hazel brown eyes met Kari's figure the purple haired girl immediatly looked down

Kari's short brown hair was blowing softly as wind entered through the open window next to her, while her deep brown eyes were shinning in happiness. Kari had a sweet smile on her face, which made her look even more prettier.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked as her smile desappeared, only to be replaced by a worried look "Did something happen?"

"Nothing is wrong." Yolei replied before smiling, and look at the brunette in front of her "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Did you forgot Davis is going to play against Ken, today?" Kari asked, as she raised an eyebrow "You know, like...now?"

"Oh I know, but I'm not going." Yolei started, as her smile dropped "I have to help my mom at the shop."

"That's a shame, because we thought about going ice-skating after the game." Kari said, in a quiet voice "We even thought about asking Ken to go with us."

Yolei felt a pain on her chest at Karis' words, but she managed to smile again before walking to the brunette's side:

"You go, and have fun." Yolei said in a cheerfull way, while a smile continued to enlight her face "Don't forget to tell me who won, ok? Even though it's obvious."

And before Kari could say a word, Yolei touched the brunette's shoulder in a friendly way before walking away.

»«»«»«

Kari walked towards the field where Davis and Ken's teams were, already getting ready for the football game, and smiled when she saw the rest of her friends sat on the tiers.

Kari's brother Tai was there, his arm over a pink haired girl's shoulders, not really noticing his brown hair was stopping a child, which was sat behind him, from seeing the teams.

Then again not even Mimi, who had returned to Japan to continue with her studies, was aware her giggles were getting into some people's nerves.

Next to Tai and Mimi was a red haired boy, with black eyes, chatting with a blue haired boy which blue eyes were hidden by a pair of small glasses.

_'I didn't know Joe was here.' _Kari thought to herself, as she watched the two friends talking _'Then again, Joe does need to relax a bit.'_

Finally, next to Izzy and Joe, was a blond haired boy whose arm was wrapped around a slim waist which belonged to a shoulder length auburn haired girl, with reddish-brown eyes.

_'Can't believe Matt and Sora are showing their....closeness to everyone.' _Kari thought before giving a chuckle, and look at a not so small brown haired boy with brown eyes, which was sat on the other row by himself.

_'I wonder where TK is.' _Kari thought, as she slowly made her way towards the brown haired boy _'He said he would come with his brother.'_

"Hello Cody." Kari complimented before sitting next to the boy, who turned his attention to her:

"Good afternoon, Kari." he complimented ""In case you're wonering, TK is just behind you."

"What?" Kari asked confused before turning around only to face a blonde haired boy, with blue eyes

"Did you managed to find Yolei?" the boy asked, and Kari nodded:

"Yeah, but she said she couldn't come." she replied, as the two teenagers sat next to Cody "She needs to help her mother at the store."

"Yolei didn't want to come root for Ken?" Tai asked, with an eyebrow raised "Now that's something you definatly don't see everyday."

"Don't be mean." Mimi said, as she elbowed the brown haired boy on the stomach "Didn't you heard your sister? She said Yolei had to help her mom."

While the group continued to talk, both Davis and Ken looked at her friends. However while Davis felt his blood boild at the sight of Kari and TK talking, Ken couldn't help but wonder why Yolei wasn't there.

»«»«»«

_«I always asked myself why people take so long to see someone's real self. Or why some never have a single glance of who people truly are._

_Thankfully, despite the fact I may look totally insane, I always manage to see how people are on the inside. Unfortunatly, people always have wrong ideas about me._

_Ok, so what if I'm good with computers? That's nothing compared with Mimi's hability to cook, to Sora's hability of playing any sport or Kari's hability of always having outstanding marks at school._

_Plus the three of them are completely breath-taking: Mimi was a model during her time in America, Sora has a very athletic figure, and Kari is completely gorgeause._

_And I'm the ugly duck._

_No wonder why I'm so easy to forget, I can hardly do something without embarassing myself, and...well, those moments don't help me at all to fall in guy's good graces._

_Specially **his**._

_He's perfect in every aspect of his life: he has the looks, he has the brains, he has the personality everyone should have... sighs He's just too much sand for my truck._

_Oh well, guess that's my destiny: to see my friends finding happiness, while I stay in the shadows.»_

"Yolei, what's wrong?" a cute feathered ball, with a small beak, deep eyes and small wings asked

With a sad sign Yolei rolled to her back, a closed deep red book next to her, while her hazel brown eyes were staring at the white ceiling:

"Davis and Ken are probably playing now." the purple haired girl whispered to herself, not really noticing the feathered ball was listening to her "And then it's ice-skating time."

"Why didn't you go, Yolei?" the small ball asked, as it flew to the girl's side "I thought you liked to root for Ken."

Slowly Yolei turned to her digimon, her hair falling from her shoulder to the maitresse at the movement, and shook her head:

"I'm feeling too tired." she replied, before yawning "What do you say about a nap, Poromon?"

"Sure, I'm sleepy too." the digimon replied before landing next to Yolei's head, and close his eyes

However, on contrary of Poromon, Yolei kept her eyes opened while questions and doubts started filling her mind.

»«»«»«

All Degidestined were waiting for Davis and Ken to come out from the cloak-rooms, while ice-skates could be spotted over their shoulders or inside bags. All of them were feeling quite content for they hadn't gone ice-skating in a long time, let alone alltogether, and they couldn't wait to reach the ringue, and have some fun.

"What are they doing? I wanna go have some fun!" Tai exclaimed in a childish way, and Mimi rolled her eyes at same time she turned to him:

"Can't you wait a few more minutes?" she asked, sounding little annoyed "And don't start acting like a child."

"Actually they're been in there for almost half an hour." Cody commented as he looked down at his watch, and Mimi turned to him with a shock look all over her face:

"What?!" she asked, before turning to the direction of the cloak-rooms "Davis! Ken! What the hell are you two doing there?"

At that everyone sweatdropped, while Tai started laughing at same time he put an arm around Mimi's shoulders:

"Now, whose being the impatient one?" he asked, and Mimi crossed her arms with an 'hmph'

"TK do you mind going there, and tell them to hurry up?" Kari asked as she turned to the blonde haired boy next to her, who chuckled:

"If I have to." he replied "But I don't know if I'll have the permission to go inside. After all, Ken Ichijouji is there."

"I don't think you need to go, TK." Sora commented as a small smile appeared on her face, and all the other teenagers turned to the cloak-rooms, and saw Ken and Davis walking towards them

"Finally!" Tai exclaimed, before he could stop himself "What were you doing in there? Acting like girls?"

"Taichi, when will you start acting like the eighteen year old you're suppose to be?" Mimi asked as she shook her head, and Tai chuckled

"Sorry, it was my fault." Ken started, as he walked towards the group with Davis next to him "Don't ask me how that's possible, but a group of reporters managed to enter in the cloak-rooms, and they just didn't gave up."

"Oh that's ok, at least we still have half of the afternoon to go ice-skating." Kari said, as she tightned her grip on the bag she was carrying "I can't wait to slide on the ice."

"C'mon people lets cut the chat, and start walking." Matt started, as she put his ice-skates over his shoulder "I have band practice after dinner, but I still need to have some fun."

Despite the fact they could have catched the bus, the group decided to walk to the ringue in a strange attempt to get warm before stepping into the ice. They were aware they would probably take more than half an hour to reach their destiny, but all of them had agree it was better to go by foot.

"C'mon guys lets speed up, the ringue it's just around the corner!" Davis exclaimed as he started running in the middle of the street, leaving all his friends behind:

"Hey Davis, wait up!" TK called out, before running after his friend only to be followed by all the others

Once they brought the tickets, and walked inside the huge pavilion the group practically run towards a few benchs where they sat, and quickly put their ice-skates on. There weren't many people in the ringue, and the Digidestined knew it was probably due to the fact it was Thrusday.

While he was taking his shoes off Ken stared at the brunette next to him, and took a deep breath:

"Hey Kari, why isn't Yolei here?" he asked suddenly, and the girl next to him looked at him:

"She said she had to help her mom." Kari replied, as she put her ice-skate "Honestly she was acting rather weird when I found her, but I decided not to press the matter."

"But I thought she liked ice-skating." Ken commented, and Kari shruged

"C'mon guys, what are you waiting for?" Tai asked, as he stepped into the ringue

"We're waiting to see Davis falling in his butt." Matt joked as he stepped into the ringue at same time he grabbed Sora's hand, and he slowly lead the girl to the middle of the ringue

"Hey!" Davis shouted indignatly, and everyone laughed

Everyone expect Ken, who couldn't help but feel a little weird since Yolei wasn't there. The dark blue haired boy didn't knew why, but he always felt more comfortable in the group when the Child of Love and Sincerity was around.

But now that she wasn't, Ken just kept asking himself if it was a good idea to be there.

"Oi Ken, aren't you coming?" Davis asked as he turned to his friend, who snapped from his thoughts:

"Er...yeah." Ken muttered, as he stood up

"C'mon guys, lets have some fun!" TK exclaimed before grabbing Kari's hand, and both slide to the other side of the ringue

"Hey, wait up!" Davis shouted, but when he was about to go after his friends he lost his balance only to end up falling on the ice

At the sight everyone started laughing, but before Davis could say a word a hand appeared in front of him:

"Are you ok?" a voice asked, and the Child of Courage and Friendship looked up only to blush: in front of him was a girl with past the shoulder length, wavy, turquoise hair, and deep stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a grey sweater under a black t-shirt, and a pair of baggy grey pants.

"Er, yeah." Davis managed to reply as he accepted the help, and with a smile the girl helped him to stand up

"You know, you should open your legs a bit more, and try to move your feet as if your a soldier." the girl explained, as she lower her hand "And bent a bit foward, but not much so you can move better, and keep the balance."

"Er, thanks." Davis stuttered, and the girl smiled on last time before waving, and slide away

"Wow, way to go Davis, who's the girl?" Matt asked, only to recieve a glare from Sora

"Yeah man, she's cute!" Tai agreed, and Mimi smacked him on the back of his head "Ouch, Mimi! I was just kidding!"

"I don't know who she is." Davis whispered as he stared to the girl who had helped him, only to see her giving a full pirouette in the air before landing on her feet, and start sliding backwards with her left leg raised

"Wow, did you saw that?!" Izzy asked with his eyes wide open "She looks like a pro!"

"Why don't we talk with her?" Kari asked, as she appeared next to her brother with TK "Maybe she could give us some lessons."

"Yeah, lets go talk with her." Mimi said with her eyes narrowed, for she had noticed Tai looking at the mysterious girl with an opened mouth "And close your mouth Taichi, before you start drooling like an idiot."

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure thing Mimi, it's just I always wanted to learn how to do that." the brown haired boy replied, before grabbing her hand "C'mon, lets go talk with her."

In silence the group started approaching the turquoise haired girl, who had now jumped in the air again, and swirled two times before falling on the ice on her feet

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Sora asked amazed, and the other girl stopped skating only to turn to them:

"I saw on the television, and decided to give it a try." she replied "Is there any problem?"

"Problem? No, not at all." Kari started, as she approached the girl "We just wanted to ask if you could give us some lessons, since you can do all those things on ice."

The turquoise haired girl laughed, before extending her hand:

"I'm Eraiza." she said, and Kari shook her hand. However, before Kari could say a word, the turquoise haired girl continued "And I know who you guys are."

"What?!" everyone asked surprised and confused, and Eraiza started at them before smiling:

"Lets see, by whom should I start?" she asked, before turning to left side of the group "You're Kido Joe, you're Izumi Koushiro also known as Izzy, you're Tachikawa Mimi, you're the Kamiya siblings Taichi or Tai and Hikari also called Kari, you're the siblings Ishida Yamato normally called Matt and Takashi Takeru or T.K, and you're Takenouchi Sora."

"How did yo..." Matt trailled off, when Eraiza turned to the younger teenagers:

"And you're Hida Cody, Motomiya Daisuke or Davis, and finally Ichijouji Ken." the turquoise haired girl finished, before tapping a finger against her chin "Hey, where's Inoe Miyako?"

"How...how did you..." Davis trailled off, and Eraiza chuckled:

"Lets say, and old friend told me about you." she replied "He said we should have met along time ago."

"What?" Izzy asked confused "What do you mean with that?"

"I know who you are." Eraiza stated, and everyone gasped "But do not worry, I won't tell a soul."

"What do you know about us?" Tai asked trying to look confused, and Eraiza smirked:

"Don't try to play dumb, Bearer of the Courage Crest." she replied, and everyone's eyes wide in surprise

"How do you know?" Ken asked, his face void of any shock or surprise "What do you want from us? Are you some kind of person we shoud fear?"

"No." Eraiza replied, as she shook her head "I'm...a friend. A friend that should have met you along time ago. Seven years to be accurated."

"Seven years?" Joe repeated, as he looked down "But seven years ago, we..." suddenly the blue haired boy opened his eyes wide in shock, and turned to the grey eyed girl "You mean you're a..."

"I'm no one important." Eraiza cut him off "Just a friend. Well you must forgive me, but I cannot teach you anything about ice-skating I have something important to do, and I must not delay."

Before any of the Digidestined could say a word Eraiza bowed, and slide towards the edge of the pavilion before walking away.

"Seven years ago?" Mimi repeated, as she turned to her friends "But that was when we went to the Digi-World for the first time."

"That's right, and if we should have met her at the time that can only mean one thing." Izzy started, and everyone turned to him "That she's a Chosen Child like us."

»«»«»«

Yolei was already dozzing off, and prepared to have a good nap when a noise came from her computer, and the girl immediatly sat on her bed.

As she rubbed her eyes Yolei made her way towards the computer, and blinked when she saw she had recieved a new e-mail. However, the strange thing was that she didn't recognized the sender.

With an eyebrow raised and quietly so she wouldn't wake Poromon up Yolei sat on the purple chair, and clicked on the new e-mail.

"Who are you?" Yolei whispered

_«Inoe Miyako,_

_I am aware you're suffering, and I want to help you. We should have met along time ago, but due to certain events our meeting had to be delayed. However the time is up, and now it's time to meet you personally._

_I know this is a weird e-mail, and probably scary too, but I swear I won't do any harm. On the contrary, I know who you are just like I know who your friends are._

_Don't be scared, like I said before, I won't hurt you. I **can't** hurt you._

_So, in order to finally end the waiting, I ask for you to come to the Digi-World. You can bring Poromon too, for I know you'll probably feel more safe with him around._

_But please, please, show up. I really want to meet you._

_See you close to the waterfalls, at 9pm._

_Chosen Child.»_

"What? Chosen Child?!" Yolei asked out-loud, forgetting completely about Poromon who had woke up in a start

"What's wrong, Yolei?" the small digimon asked, but the purple haired girl ignored him as she stared at her watch:

"It's 8pm, so that leaves me enough time to eat, and then go to the Digi-World." she whispered, and Poromon opened his eyes wide in surprise:

"We're going to the Digi-World?" the small ball asked, and Yolei turned to him with a nod:

"Yeah I just got this weird e-mail, and I wanna check it out." she replied, and Poromon flew towards her with a questioning look on his face:

"Don't you want to warn the others?" he asked, and Yolei shook her head:

"No, the e-mail is for me alone, besides I'm taking you with me so there shouldn't be a problem." she replied

"I don't know, I don't think it's safe to go to the Digi-World without the others." Poromon muttered, as he looked down "What if it's a trap?"

"Aww c'mon Poromon, the Digi-World isn't at the hands of some insane person so why shouldn't I go?" Yolei asked, before straightning up "Look I'm going to eat, and I'll bring you some food. Then we'll go to the Digi-World."

"Fine." Poromon whispered, and Yolei sent him a smile before walking out of the room

One hour later Yolei was back to her room, sat on her bed while Poromon ate the last piece of cake his owner had brought.

"I guess it's time to go." Yolei said, and Poromon looked at her before nodding, and he silently flew to her arms. As she grabbed her digi-advice, Yolei pointed it to the computer's screen "Digi-Portal, open!" she exclaimed, and before she knew it she was back to the Digi-World wearing her usual clothes

Since they had decided to visit the Digi-World every week, Izzy had come with the idea of connecting their computers to the digital world in a way of making them enter more easily, and without taking the chance of being caught at school using the computers in the middle of the weekend.

Thankfully, despite the fact it was night, a warm breeze was rustling the trees and playing with Yolei's hair, at same time the girl started walking towards the waterfalls with Hawkmon next to her.

"Do you know who we're going to meet?" the digimon asked, and Yolei shook her head "What do you mean 'no'? Yolei, now I'm certain we should go back!"

"No Hawkmon, I'm not going back." Yolei replied, without looking at her digimon "I really want to meet this person. Whoever wrote the e-mail, ended by saying 'Chosen Child'."

"But that's not possible Yolei, there aren't more Chosen Child that we haven't heard off." Hawkmon resonable, but Yolei kept walking.

There had been something which had caught the purple haired girl attention, and that was the only reason why Yolei was so determined to meet the sender of the e-mail:

_I am aware you're suffering, and I want to help you. _

"Hey, what's that?" Hawkmon asked, and Yolei snapped from her thoughts only to see she had reached the waterfalls, and that she was a few yards away from a small lake that had been formed due to the water which kept falling down from the rocks.

That was one of Yolei's chosen places, and the purple haired girl usually went there when she needed to be alone or simply to relax. However when she had heard Wormmon saying to Hawkmon Ken also liked to go there, Yolei immediatly started going to the other place which was in the middle of the forest surrounded by flowers.

As she narrowed her eyes Yolei approached the lake, and stared to the water: indeed there was something there, something dark.

"It's probably a water digimon." the purple haired girl replied as she turned to Hawkmon, who was behind her "Forget about it, and help me to find someone."

"How do you expect me to help you find someone, when I don't know whom we should be looking for?" the digimon asked, and Yolei rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, before she could say a word, footsteps started to be heard:

"You must be Inoe Miyako." a voice said, and Yolei jumped in surprise at same time she turned to the waterfall "Hum, Genkai told me the Chosen Child of Love and Sincerity had an Hawkmon, so I guess you're her."

"Who are you?" Yolei asked, as she finally spot a sillouette next to the water that kept running down the rocks "Are you the one who sent me that e-mail? Are you really a Chosen Child?"

Suddenly the person jump from the rocks only to land in front of Yolei, as if nothing had happened, and footsteps started to be heard again. For protection, Hawkmon had stopped infront of Yolei, prepared to take any challenge.

"Yes, I'm the unknown Chosen Child." the same voice replied, and stormy grey eyes meet hazel brown ones "I'm the Bearer of the Peace Crest."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: **I want you guys to be completely honest with me: do you think this chapter sucks, and that I should stop posting? Or do you think I should continue, and see how this develops? I really want to know your opinion, but please don't send me any flames. Please. Thank you.


	2. A New Threat

**Disclaimer: **I own all the characters/digimons you don't know, and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**Sorato Fan: **I guess you're probably happy since I changed the Michi to TaiMimiIzzy, ne? Peace.

**theladyknight: **Yeah, I guess Yolei is having a few personal problems, but you'll have to wait to see what's going to happen to her. Oh, and about the new digidestined, well you'll have to read this chapter to find out «hehe». Oh, and sorry for not sending you an e-mail, but I guess I would be happy if you could look over my work. Do you think you can point me the mistakes I do on the chapters from time to time? Anyway, thanks for everyhing!

**Ballet Kitty: **Happy to know you enjoy this. Thanks for your words.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 2:** A New Threat

"Don't you find it weird?" Izzy asked as he sat on the white couch, in the middle of Mimi's huge living-room "I mean, how can that girl be a Chosen Child? She looked to be around eighteen which meant she would have to be one of the first DigiDestined."

"I thought about that too, but Kari was the last Chosen Child to join our group." Joe commented as he put his elbows over his knees, and leaned foward on the chair "So, how's it possible for that girl to know about us?"

"You know, Eraiza seemed certain about what she was talking about." Sora commented, as she sat inbetween Mimi and Matt "She even knew our names, and she called Tai 'Bearer of the Courage Crest'."

"You wanna know what I think?" Tai asked suddenly, as he sat in one of the three armchairs "I think we should go meet her again, and make her tell us what she knows."

"And where do you want to go look for her?" Mimi asked, as she turned to the brown haired boy "Honestly Tai, we just saw her once in the pavilion. That does not give us a clue about her life nor about her whereabouts."

"Hum, but who knows? Maybe we can start going ice-skating more often." Kari started, with a chuckle "Then, besides having a good time, we could look for Eraiza."

"How can you be so sure she's not an enemy?" Cody asked suddenly, from his place close to the fireplace "I mean, it's strange how she knew about us. Even though she said she should have met us seven years ago, this is still strange."

"I agree with Cody." TK said suddenly, from his place next to Kari "If she was to met us seven years ago, then why didn't she? And why didn't she looked for us?"

"Hum, good point." Matt muttered, as he tapped a finger against his chin "I wonder who this girl is, and if she's a friend or a foe."

"What I know is that we should go look for her, and find out." Davis said suddenly, from his place next to the fireplace. After taking a deep breath the spikey brown haired boy walked towards the middle of the living-room, and continue "You know how they say, it will do any good if we keep here, waiting for the answers to come to us. We need to go outside, and look for what we need ourselves."

"Wow, that was the first time you spoke well, Davis." Tai joked as he clapped, and the young brown haired boy laughed nervously at same time he blushed

"Well, what do you think we should do then?" Kari asked, as she crossed her arms "Should we start going ice-skating or..."

"That's it!" Izzy shouted suddenly, and everyone turned to him "If she ice-skates that means she can be a member at the pavilion, and I can try to access their computer."

"Then what are we waiting for?"Mimi asked as she stood up "Lets go to my room."

While the group walked out of the living-room Ken, who had silently been looking outside through one of the huge windows, stared one last time at the First Quarter: despite of what was happening, he couldn't help but hope Yolei was ok.

»«»«»«

Yolei felt herself froze when the owner of those stormy grey eyes started approaching her, but Hawkmon continued infront of her with a determined look on his face.

Something was not correct: how could that person be a Chosen Child? And the bearer of the Peace Crest no less! Yolei had never heard of such crest, and that was what was scarrying her the most.

"Wh...what did you said?" Yolei asked as she tried not to look scared, and the person infront of her stopped walking:

"Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you." the same voice said, and suddenly the figure stepped away from the shadows only to reveal a past the shoulder length turquoise haired girl, who was dressed in a pair of combat baggy pants which had a dark green color, a grey t-shirt, and black combat boots. Both her hands were covered with fingerless gloves, which seemed to have the same color as the pants.

"W...who are you?" Yolei asked, and the girl raised a hand:

"I'm Eraiza, the bearer of the Peace Crest." she introduced herself, and Yolei looked down at the girl's extended hand before gluping, and shake her hand:

"Er, I'm Yolei, the bearer of the Love and Sincerity Crest." she said, and Eraiza smiled at same time she lowered her hand:

"I know that." she said, before turning to the dark lake next to them "And that's Okimon, my digimon."

Both Yolei and Hawkmon stared at the lake, and blinked when they saw the black dot Hawkmon had spotted before getting bigger.

Yolei bite her lip as she watched something getting closer to the surface, and before she could react an unknow digimon emmerged from the dark depths of the lake.

It looked like a mermaid, but Yolei started having second thoughts when she noticed the digimon's skin was nothing but scales. Though from the waist up the digimon had creamy er..scales, two white shells covering her chest, two arms, and a head where a smile could be found along with deep red eyes, and a very long ocean-blue hair, Yolei quickly noticed that from the waist down the digimon was like a fish due to her tail.

"Hello." the water digimon complimented with a bow, and Yolei almost failed to hear her since the purple haired girl was trying to find out how the digimon was breathing.

"She has a nose, and gills on both sides of her neck, that way she can breathe in and outside the water." Eraiza explained as if she knew Yolei's thoughts, and the other girl turned to her laughing nervously "And don't worry, it's normal for you to feel curiosed about it."

"So, how old are you? I mean, how could you be a Chosen Child?" Yolei asked in an attempt to change the answer, and Eraiza shook her head:

"I didn't ask you to come here to talk about me." the turquoise haired girl replied, and Yolei blinked in confusion "Tell me Yolei, when did you started feeling alone?"

"W...what?" Yolei blurred out, before she could stop herself "I don't feel alone."

"Your eyes mean something your eyes do not show." Eraiza commented, and Yolei looked down "Look I'm aware you hardly know me, but I have a reason to be here. So, despite the fact I wish to help you, I will not press the matter."

In silence Yolei looked up, and surprised herself when she saw a small smile on Eraiza's face. However, though she had yet to find out why, as soon as she had noticed that smile Yolei had felt a wave of peace run through her body:

"What do you mean?" the purple haired girl asked after a few seconds, and Eraiza chuckled:

"That I'll be around, in case you need to talk." she replied "I know I'm a complete stranger for you, but I'm not the bearer of the Peace Crest for nothing. Well, anyway, it's late so I think we should go back. Goodnight Yolei, it was nice to meet you."

"Wait!" Yolei called out when Eraiza turned her back to her "Where can I find you?"

"Just send me an e-mail." the turquoise haired girl replied over her shoulder, before waving "Bye Yolei, bye Hawkmon."

"Well, that was odd." Hawkmon commented when Eraiza desappeared in the darkness, and Yolei couldn't help but nod at that.

»«»«»«

"Did you find anything, Izzy?" Tai asked as he sat on Mimi's bed, with his arms crossed "We have been here for a long time now, and it's getting late."

"Since when do you care about when you get home?" Matt asked with an eyebrow raised, and Tai chuckled:

"I never did actually, but I know Kari has to get up pretty soon tomorrow." he replied, and Kari turned to him:

"I'm not tired." she replied "Besides it's still 10pm, and I only have school at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Well tell that to mom, you know she hates when you go to sleep after midnight." Tai replied, and Kari rolled her eyes

"So, how is it going Izzy?" Davis asked, as he walked to the red haired boy's side "Did you found anything?"

After a few seconds Izzy finally sighed, and leaned back on the chair without taking his eyes off the screen:

"Sorry guys, there's no record about Eraiza." he said "I guess she isn't a member at the pavilion, and that takes us back to zero again."

"Did we ever left the zero?" Tai joked, and everyone sent him a glare "Okay, okay, geez I was just trying to enlight the mood."

"So, what do you guys think we should do?" Sora asked as she leaned against the wall, close to the computer "We can't stay here, staring at each others."

"I guess we have to go by Kari's idea, and start going ice-skating more often." TK replied, as he leaned foward on the bed "I mean, Eraiza can be there, specially since it's almost Christmas vacations."

"I'm with TK." Cody said suddenly, as he got up from his chair "We're a week away from the vacations, and once school ends we can start going to the pavilion. Plus, vacations will give us more time to talk with the girl."

"I guess you guys are right." Joe said, as he pushed his glasses back to their place

"What do you think, Ken?" Sora asked suddenly as she turned to the indigo haired boy, who stared at her in silence:

"That's our only chance." he replied, as he crossed his arms "And we should contact Yolei, and inform her of our plans."

"That's right, we completely forgot about Yolei!" Mimi exclaimed suddenly, as she hit on her forehead with her hand "Do you think I should call her?"

"Nah, we'll tell her tomorrow." Davis said, as he waved a hand "Besides, knowing Yolei as I do I bet she's already sleeping."

"Don't be mean, Davis." Kari warned as she sent a glance to the boy "Yolei was looking terrible when I met her at school, and she did said she had to help her mother at the store."

"Yeah, whatever." Davis replied with a shrug, and Ken looked through the window next to him: they may not care about Yolei, but he was worried about the girl.

"Hey, what do you say about going home?" Cody asked, as he looked at his watch "It's pretty late, and I don't want to worry anyone at home."

"I agree with him, lets go home." Sora said, as she walked to Matt's side "Beside, we can meet tomorrow."

"On the park, under the willow right?" Mimi asked, as she winked "At same time?"

"Yup." Tai replied, as he stood next to the pink haired girl "C'mon guys, does anyone need a lift?"

"No that's fine I'll take T.K, Sora, and Izzy with me." Matt replied, as he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist

"And I'll take the others." Joe replied, before turning to Ken "Need a lift?"

"No, I'll just catch a bus." the indigo haired boy said, as he shook his head "Besides, I live on the other side, but thanks anyway."

"It wouldn't be a problem, but you're the only one who can decide." Joe replied with a chuckle, before getting up from his place "Good night everyone."

»«»«»«

Everyone inside the classroom was doing everything execpt paying attention to the teacher. Then again, why would anyone - beside the more crazy ones - pay attention to Classical Culture?

As Tai looked around the classroom he saw half of his classmates already dozzing off on their chairs, with their heads leaned against one of their hands, while the others were either writing something on their book or talking in whispers among them.

As he yawned Tai covered his mouth with a hand, but he quicly froze when his eyes fell on the wooden doors of the classroom, which were now being slowly opened.

Then Tai almost fell of his chair.

From the now opened door appeared non-other than the girl the Digidestined had been so worried to find out: Eraiza.

With narrowed eyes Tai watched the turquoise haired girl walk to the teacher, making him finally stop talking, but Tai's attention quickly dropped to the girl's clothes: Eraiza was dressed in a short black skirt, a dark blue jacket which was over a white chemise. And that could only mean one thing:

"Shit, she's in this university?" Tai asked out-loud, not really noticing some of his classmates had turned to him in confusion "But that means...oh _shit!_"

"Mr Yagami, watch your mouth!" the teacher shouted suddenly from his place, and Tai chuckled at same time he heard muffled laughs all around him

As he took his eyes off Eraiza and the teacher, Tai took his cell-phone from inside his bagpack, and immediatly started writing a message to Matt:

_«Hey man, you won't believe who just walked inside my classroom. It's her, the ice-skating girl.»_

As Tai not so paciently waited for a reply he couldn't help but stare at the turquoise haired girl from time to time, until he saw he had recieved a new message:

_«Do you really expect me to believe in that? C'mon Taichi I was half way to the dreamyland, and you just had to wake me up with a stupidity.»_

_'Typical.'_ Tai thought as he guarded his cell-phone again, before looking up in time to see Eraiza and his professor stop talking.

Then when Eraiza turned to the students, and started making her way towards an empty seat which was two rows behind Tai, the brown haired boy couldn't help but wonder what was happening.

Slowly Tai looked over his shoulder only to see Eraiza sat on a chair, already scribbling something in her book, and acting as if she didn't knew him at all:

_'Weird.'_ Tai thought before turning to his professor again, and seconds later a yawn escaped from his lips.

Hours later, at midday, all the Digidestined were at the park, under a willow, waiting for Tai who was already more than late. All the teenagers were really annoyed - specially since they were really hungry -, but everyone breathed relieved when Tai finally showed up from behind a tree.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." the Bearer of the Courage Crest said as soon as he reached his friends, and Mimi put her hands on her hips:

"Do you know what time is it, Taichi?" she asked sounding really annoyed, and the boy chuckled:

"Sorry, but something came up." he explained "You can't imagine who appeared in my class."

"Who?" Kari asked, and Matt rolled his eyes:

"C'mon Tai, you can't possibily be talking about Eraiza again." he started, and everyone looked at him confused "It was funny when you sent me that message, but it's not anymore."

"Eraiza?" Davis repeated confusely, before turning to Tai "You saw her?"

"Yeah, she appeared in my class." Tai replied with a nod "I think she's going to stay around, because she was wearing the uniform of the university."

"You mean she may be our clasmate?" Sora asked, as she raised an eyebrow "I mean, we do have classes alltogether."

"Hum...probably." Joe muttered as he tapped a finger against his chin "But why do I have a feeling we're missing something?"

"Like the real reason why she's here." Cody commented

"Or how she knows about us." TK finished, and Izzy leaned a hand against his chin

Ken, who was leaned against the willow's tree, was about to say something when he looked down, and saw Yolei sat on the ground with her knees against her chest. Her eyes showed the girl was not paying attention to what was happening around her, and before he could stop himself Ken put a hand over Yolei's shoulder.

At the touch the purple haired girl jumped in surprise, and in silence turned to her side only to look straight into a pair of dark blue eyes:

"H...hai?" Yolei asked in a quivered voice, and Ken bent on his knees:

"You look worried about something, do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and Yolei looked down before shaking her head:

"It's nothing." she muttered "Just thinking."

"You know you can trust me, ne Miyako?" Ken asked suddenly, and Yolei turned to him before nodding "Good, so you also know you can talk to me about anything, ne?"

"Hai, arigatou Ken-san." Yolei whispered with a smile, and she saw Ken's lips curling into a tiny smile

"So what do you think we should do?" Matt asked, as he put his hands on his pants' pockets "We just can't stay here, doing nothing but stare at each others."

Tai opened his mouth to reply, but the voice that came out was nothing like his:

"No, you can't. You could very well come talk to me, and ask everything instead of thinking wrong about me."

With confused looks the group of the Digidestined turned to their sides, and froze when they saw Eraiza walking towards them with a small digimon in her arms. The digimon looked like a mix of Poromon and Minomon: it had the form of a ball with a creamy and greenish color fur, with a small mouth, and a small and cute tail. It looked like a miniature whale, with strange colors.

"E...Eraiza!" Davis exclaimed as he stared at the girl with wide eyes "How...how did you know we were here?"

"By asking." the turquoise haired girl replied as she stopped in front of the group "Namimon, these are the Digidestined."

"Nice to meet you." the small digimon complimented with a small bow, and all the teenagers stared at the animal

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something." Cody started as he gave a step foward, and Eraiza turned to him "Are you a friend or a foe? And are you really a Chosen Child?"

"I came here to be your friend." the stormy grey eyed girl replied "And yes, I am one of you, I'm the Bearer of the Peace Crest."

"Peace Crest?" Izzy repeated confused "Never heard of it."

"I know, and that's why I brought this." Eraiza trailled off when she reached for her bagpack, and took something from inside it before showing it to the group.

Gasps filled the air at same time wind rustled the leaves and played with everyone's hairs, while every pair of eye was locked with the object Eraiza had in her hand: it was a digi-advice just like Tai's and all the first Digidestined.

"But...but how's that possible?" Joe asked as he approached the turquoise haired girl "That digi-advice it's just like ours, which means you should have been one of us."

"Yes, I know." Eraiza replied as she lowered her hand, though she was still grabbing Namimon with her right arm "But I wasn't able to join you at the time, so I had to wait for today to finally meet you."

"Why didn't you joined us seven years ago?" Izzy asked, and Eraiza turned to him "I mean, why didn't you tried to enter into the Digi-World?"

"I did, but no matter how hard I tried I never managed to enter." the girl replied "However, a few years ago I recieved an e-mail telling me it was time for me to meet the Digital World, and to gain what was mine by right."

"Who sent you the e-mail?" Cody asked, and Eraiza smiled:

"Gennai." she replied, before looking down at the digimon in her arms "And it was him who introduced me to Namimon."

"And why didn't you tried to contact us then?" Sora asked, and the other girl turned to him:

"Because something had come up, and the Digimon Emperor appeared." she replied, before turning to Ken "When you finally managed to defeat evil for ever I was prepared to met you, but..."

When Eraiza trailled off Tai raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms:

"But what?" he asked, and Eraiza turned to him:

"Something unknown to you appeared, and Gennai asked me to help him to find out what was happening." she replied, before licking her lips "When we found out what was happening I knew...I knew I had to come face you, and tell you what's happening."

"What?" Davis asked, and Eraiza took a deep breath:

"It's about Sentilamon." she started, and everyone looked at her confused "The new threat to both worlds."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Beware With Your Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters/digimons you don't know, and the plot.

»«»«»«

**Special Thanks To:**

**SoratoFan:** Happy to know you liked the change. Peace.

**theladyknight:** First of all thanks for your words, I'm happy to know I'm making a good job with the characters. Secondly I'm so...honoured to know you like my fics despite of everything, I didn't know how to react when I read that. Why? Because it means alot to me. Thank you. Oh, and thanks for talking about the mistakes again, but things like the 'digi-advice' that should be 'digivice' happen because of the language. When I see the anime the characters say digi-advice, so sorry for mixing everything. Thanks for everything!

**deam-rose/fanfictionist:** Thanks for your words, and don't worry about being critical. I like when people point my mistakes like that (and not through flames). After all I do need to correct my english. Please forgive the errors, I'm doing my best to correct them.

»«»«»«

And now the chapter...

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3:** Beware With Your Emotions

Wind had begin to rustle the leaves at same time it carried a wave of coldness to that warm day, but everything passed unnoticed by the group of teenagers that were sat under the willow.

Everyone was looking with worried faces to Eraiza while silence kept surrouding that place. It even looked as if everyone was too scared to actually say something.

"So who's Sentilamon?" Izzy asked breaking the silence, and Eraiza turned to him before taking a deep breath, and decide to start telling everything to the Digidestined. At least, everything they deserved to know:

"Setilamon is a Shadow Digimon." she started only to recieve confused looks from everyone "In other words Sentilamon is a digimon which body is impossible to identify since it can have various forms: a shadow digimon can have the form of a Palmon, but it can also have the form of a Skullgreymon."

"How's that possible?" Cody asked confused "A Palmon has nothing to do with a Skullgreymon."

"I'm aware of that, but it's all due to Sentilamon's power." Eraiza explained as she cuddled Namimon on the head, since the small digimon was on her lap "A Sentilamon has the power to drain digimons and even humans feelings."

"I don't understand." Kari interrupted "How's that possible?"

"The same way Gatomon needs the power of Light to digivolve, a Sentilamon needs feelings to gain form." Eraiza explained "For instance if you fight against a Shadow Digimon with happiness the digimon will probably become a nice digimon like Palmon, but if you fight it with hate then the Sadow Digimon can become a very dangerous digimon."

"That's like what happens in Harry Potter." Yolei muttered before she could stop herself

"But there can't be many Sentilamons because we never saw one." TK commented, and Eraiza turned to him:

"Right now there's only one Sentilamon." she replied before staring down at Namimon "I think it's the fact he's the last one that turned him to the bad side."

"Have you seen the digimon?" Matt asked, and the turquoise haired girl nodded:

"Just once, right before I came to look for you." she answered "And let me tell you it won't be easy to win this war."

»«»«»«

Despite the fact they were really worried about what was happening in the Digi-World Eraiza had managed to calm the group down, and she even end up inviting them for a afternoon at the pavilion. Since Davis, Kari, and TK had asked Eraiza when she could show them how to make the moves they had seen her down on the ice, the turquoise haired girl made asked them if they wanted to learn the moves on that same day.

Since the three young teenagers were really dying to know how to ice-skate like that, they managed to find a way to convince the rest of the group to go with them. And half an hour after the end of classes the group was already sat in various benchs while their eyes stared at the ice in front of them.

Ken was tiding up his skate when his eyes fell on the purple haired girl next to him, who was getting up at same time she was trying to mantain her balance.

"Do you need a hand?" the dark blue haired boy asked, and Yolei almost lost her balance at the sound of his voice

"Er no, I'm fine." Yolei replied as she sent a small smile towards Ken before raising a hand towards the small wall in front of her, and make her way towards the ice

Though he was still confused by the way Miyako was acting Ken decided to let her be for he knew the girl would come to him if she needed to talk.

"Aww c'mon Matt, why are you taking so long to put your skates?" Sora asked as she approached the blonde haired boy, not really noticing how a few heads turned to her due to the way she was moving her body.

Since she was wearing a pair of jeans which were really tight around the waist, though loose at the end, Sora did had alot to show everytime she moved her legs at same time her red sweater moved up and down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Matt muttered as he put his last skate with a quick movement of his hand, since he had seen all the guys that were watching Sora like hawks "Come, lets go skate."

However when the blonde haired boy was about to lead Sora to the ringue, a piercing voice made him froze:

"Oh Maaaatt!"

"Oh no." Matt mumbled, and Sora looked behind the boy only to see a girl with spiky brown hair waving her hand up in the air while a huge smile enlighted her whole face:

"Guess Jun still follows you everywhere, huh?" Sora joked, and Matt sighed tiredly:

"She even moved to our college because I was there." the blonde haired boy commented, before grabbing Sora's wrist "But lets go skate, who knows maybe she'll leave us alone."

"Do you really believe that?" Sora asked, but Matt ignore her by pulling her to the ice

While some elements from the group - Yolei, Joey, Izzy, and Davis - tried their hard not to fall on their butts, everyone else was trying hard to copy Eraiza's movements. However, since it was needed alot of balance some would always end up falling down.

"Ouch." Kari complained as she fell on the ice

"Are you ok?" TK asked as he extended a hand that Kari grabbed, and slowly TK helped the girl to get up

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari replied as she smiled, though she was still grabbing TK's hand "I guess I still need to practice."

"I bet you'll be great once you learn the movements." TK commented, and Kari blinked in confusion "You learn fast, and I bet in a few days you'll be the one teaching us how to move in our skates."

"Oh don't think so high about me." Kari giggled, and the blonde haired boy chuckled:

"You know it's true." he replied before looking to his side only to see Mimi trying to give a piruette still with her feet on ice.

However since she had moved so sudden Mimi end up falling over Tai, who was caught of guard so naturally both of them ended up falling on the ice.

"What a sight!" Davis exclaimed between laughs "And you say I'm the klutz!"

"I thought you had learn by now that's not safe to laugh at Mimi." Kari whispered to Davis who immediatly went silence, though it was already too late. Mimi was already getting up from the ice, and staring at him completely furious:

"DAISUKE!!!" Mimi shouted, and Davis gluped before waving to Kari:

"Well since I need to slide for my life, I'm going to leave now." he said before trying to get away from Mimi, who keep following him with her hand in the air

"Those two will never grow up." TK said smiling, and someone from behind him chuckled:

"At least Davis is skating without falling." Eraiza pointed out, and both TK and Kari turned to her before laughing:

"I guess you're right." TK replied as he watched Davis trying to find a place where he could hide while Mimi kept following him. When he looked to his left TK sweatdropped when he saw Matt also trying to escape from someone - Jun to be more precise - while he kept pulling Sora with him.

"Hey is it just me, or everyone is acting a little strange?" TK asked to Kari who turned to him with a confused look:

"I think it's just you." the brunette replied, before smiling "After all, we're all crazy."

"Hey, does anyone mind giving me a hand?" Tai asked as he tried to get up, but due to his ice-skates he would always end up falling on the ice

"C'mon you lazzy guy." Eraiza joked as she extended a hand towards the brown haired boy, who accepted it. However as soon as Tai grabbed Eraiza's hand he felt a jolt of a weird feeling running through his body, and all the anger he had been feeling due to the shown he had done was slowly desappearing

"Er...thanks." Tai muttered as he managed to get up, and Eraiza smiled at him:

"I guess you should be aware of all the dangers that can happen in here." she joked, and Tai scratched the back of his neck in embarassement

"Hey GUYS!" Izzy shouted at same time he fell on his butt, and Tai, TK, and Kari looked from Eraiza - who had now started to skate - to him "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked as he helped Izzy to get up "She's a Digidestined, what makes you think we can't trust her?"

"Because of the way she appeared." Izzy replied as he he tried to mantain his balance "I don't know if we can trust her, and all that thing about Sentilamon..."

"Why don't we ask Gennai to be sure of what's going on?" TK asked as he adverted his attention to Eraiza, who was now helping Cody to stand up "Despite everything I have to agree with Izzy, she did appear out of nowhere."

»«»«»«

All the Digidestined had agree to go on a trip to the Digi-World on that same night, without warning Eraiza. After all the reason why the group had decided to go to the other world so suddenly was because of all their doubts about the Bearer of the Peace Crest.

So, after dinner, the group had decided to meet at Izzy's house because his parents wouldn't be at home, and it was far more easy - not to mention safe - to use the computer there.

"Ok everyone, are we ready?" Izzy asked, and everyone except Yolei nodded "Ok then, Miyako do you want to open the portal?"

"Huh?" Yolei asked as she snapped from her transe, before shaking her head "Oh no, Davis can do it."

"O...kay." Davis muttered before turning to the computer screen "Digi-portal open! Lets go!"

Seconds later the whole group was already inside the Digi-World, but all of them blinked as soon as they understood there weren't close to the place where Gennai lived. As a matter of fact, they didn't have a clue about where they were.

"What is this place?" Cody asked as he looked around with Aquillamon not far behind

Sand was all over...

Broken trees were on the ground...

Grass was nowhere to be seen...

Digimons could not be heard nor seen...

The Moon was hidden by dark clouds...

All that pointed out that some life still existed on that place was the small river in front of them, but even the bridge that was suppose to be in front of the large group of Digi-Destined had been destroyed, and small pieces of stone could be seen everywhere.

"What happened here?" Sora whispered as she stepped next to Matt, who just like her was scanning the area

"Do you think it was a digimon?" Davis asked as he looked around him, trying to find out the reason why that part of the forest had been destroyed

"What else could have done all this damage?" Tai asked as he appeared next to Mimi, and Izzy "And it was probably really mad to make all this damage."

"What are we suppose to do now?" TK asked as he unconsiously grabbed Kari's hand, who was looking completely shocked at the scenery before her

"We should go look for hurt digimons, and even try to build the bridge again." Kari said in a soft voice, and Davis turned to her:

"I think we should go look for Gennai first." he replied, and everyone turned to him "I mean that's the real reason why we came here, ne? We could come back after talking with Gennai."

"I never thought you could be so insensitve, Daisuke." Mimi scowled at same time she crossed her arms "There are probably digimons hurt in the middle of the forest, and you just want us to leave them?"

"No! I didn't say that!" Davis exclaimed as he raised his hands "I just thought we had come here to talk with Gennai about Eraiza, that's all!"

"Davis right, but Mimi is right too." Izzy muttered as he tapped a finger against his chin "We need to figure out what we should do."

"Why don't we split up?" Ken asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him "Half of us can go to Gennai, why the rest stays here."

"Great idea Ken!" Tai exclaimed before turning to the rest of his friends "Ok, lets see: Davis, Cody, Izzy, Mimi and I will stay here to rebuild the bridge, and take care of the digimons. The others can go look for Gennai."

"Aww, how come I always have to work?" Davis complained, and everyone chuckled

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?" Sora asked, and Cody shook his head:

"Don't worry about us, but please inform us when you find Gennai." he replied at same time Matt put an arm around Sora's shoulders:

"C'mon let them be." the blonde haired boy started, and Sora looked at him "It's not like they can't warn us in case something happens."

After a few seconds the group said their goodbyes, and while Sora's group started walking west, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy made their way towards the forest leaving Davis, and Cody to take care of the bridge.

But unknown to all the Chosen Children a pair of crimson red eyes was watching all of their moves.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. He Is Here

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters/digimons you don't know.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**theladyknight:** To be honest the "we're all crazy" part is something I usually say when I'm talking about my friends (like "if we weren't crazy we wouldn't be able to understand each others", stuff like that). I'm happy to know you like to read about everything that happens in the rink, and thank you very much for pointing my mistakes (this chapter probably has lots because it's pretty late, and I have to be up soon. Did I made any sense?). Enjoy!

**crazyamzy:** Yeah I figured the first chapter would be a bit strange, but I'm happy to know you like the fic. I just hope the fact "my style of writing is easy to read" means something good. Either way I hope you like this, and don't worry you'll find the answers to your questions soon.

**money makes me smile:** That question caught me completely-off-guard, but I cannot answer you (sorry!). Oh, and there will be Sorato soon, I promise!

**SoratoFan:** Peace, and thanks for your review!

**A Hopeless Romantic:** Thanks for your vote first of all, and I'm happy to see you like the 'accidents' between Mimi and Tai. Oh, and about Davis...yeah I was thinking about pairing him with someone. May I ask why the question? Just for curiousity.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4:** He Is Here

Mimi, Tai, and Izzy were carefully making their way in the middle of trees, and grass while their digimons followed them. The group continue looking everywhere in an attempt to find some hurt digimon, but all that meet their eyes was darkness just like everything that meet their ears was silence.

"I wonder what happened here." Mimi commented as she continued looking around, and Izzy shared a look with Tai before turning to the pink haired girl:

"Probably a wild digimon." he replied, and Mimi looked at him by the corner of her eyes before crossing her arms:

"Well wild or not he didn't have any reason to destroy half of the forest." she commented angrily, and Tai chuckled:

"C'mon Mimi we really don't have time for this." he said at same time he put a hand on the girl's shoulder "We need to try to find hurt digimons, and do our best to help them."

"Hmph, you're right." Mimi muttered as she let her arms fall to her side, before sharing one look with Tai "Lets go then."

Even though the group was getting a little scared with the fact they were entering in the deepest part of the forest the three teenagers decided to continue their search for hurted digimons since Tentomon, Agumon, and Palmon were there in case something bad happened.

"Don't you think this is strange?" Izzy asked suddenly, and both Tai, and Mimi looked at him confused "It's like there's nothing here beside trees, and darkness."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Mimi commented as she looked around "We should have seen at least one or two digimons, but it's like nothing's here."

"I wonder why." Tai muttered, and suddenly he felt something touching his back

"Hey Tai, do you mind if we leave?" Agumon asked as he continued to touch his partner's back, and the brown haired boy turned to him confused "There's something wrong in the air."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tai asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Agumon shared a look with the other two digimons, which seemed to be shivering slightly, before turning to the human again:

"Something is not right." Agumon tried to explained "It's like there's something cold in the air...something evil."

"Please Mimi, lets go back." Palmon begged as she turned to the pink haired girl "I don't like it here, it's dark, and scary."

"Scary?" Mimi repeated as she raised an eyebrow "It's just a forest."

"No, maybe they're right." Izzy said suddenly in a low voice, and Tentomon nodded "There's something wrong here, we should have spotted digimons already, but we didn't. We are too far away from Davis, and Iori, and if I didn't know any better I would say someone planned this."

"What do you mean?" Tai asked as he turned to his friend, who looked back at him:

"That we should leave."

»«»«»«

The sound of feet stepping over grass was the only thing that could be hear, for no voices were breaking the silence nor could the wind be felt playing with hairs, and trees' leaves. Only the warmth could be felt touching various types of skin, that silently thanked the Sun for protecting them for the cold.

However while no words were muttered thoughts did run through various minds, thoughts that would lead to questions...doubts...feelings...emotions...

By the corner of her eyes Yolei managed to watch as Ken walked beside her, a very small smile on his face while his eyes were looking straight. Though there was no wind the boy's short hair was blowing behind him, and Yolei couldn't help but agree that Ken was indeed a very handsome boy.

However it was then that she heard a very low giggle, and immediatly Yolei looked down even though she knew the giggle had nothing to do with her. Oh no, the giggle had come from the couple behind her which had started to whisper, in an attempt not to call Matt's attention even though he was leading the group next to Sora.

Behind Ken, and Yolei were Kari, and TK whispering to each other while smiles enlighted their faces. Behind the two teenagers were Gatomon, and Patamon both staring strangely at their partners.

Love surrounded the couple even though Kari, and TK were oblivious of it. As a matter of fact both of them seemed completely oblivious they liked each other, even though everyone else knew. Even Matt, and Tai despite they seemed angry by the thought of seeing their young siblings together.

With a sigh Yolei looked foward ignoring Hawkmon's worried look, and clenched her fists when she saw Matt, and Sora really close to each other. They seemed to be talking, but Yolei couldn't be sure since she couldn't actually hear them.

_'Why? Why is everyone getting together? WHy can't I talk wit Ken? Why?' _Yolei asked herself as she looked down, and closed her eyes shut _'Why do I have to be the ugly duck of this group? WHY?'_

"Er...Yolei where are you going?" TK asked suddenly, and the long purple haired girl snapped from her thoughts, and looked over her shoulder only to see the others were a few yards from her turned to a mansion

"Oh, ups!" Yolei laughed nervously before walking towards Ken's side, not noticing the dark blue haired boy was looking worried at her "Sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Ken asked in a whisper at same time Sora knocked on the door "Yolei if something is bothering you please share it."

"Nothing's wrong, Ken." Yolei replied as the two huge doors from the mansion were opened "I'm just a bit distracted that's all."

Despite those words Ken continued to look worried at the purple haired girl, who was now following TK and Kari towards the mansion with Hawkmon at her side. Something was wrong, but how could he do something when Miyako didn't open up with him? He was no magician to understand what was happening.

"Girls are too weird even to understand." Ken muttered as he watched Yolei walk inside the mansion, and Wormmon looked at his partner in confusion:

"Did you say something, Ken?" the green worm asked, and Ken stared at the digimon before shaking his head:

"No Wormmon, I didn't." he replied before adding "Lets go inside before the others think something happened to us."

After a small nod from Wormmon the two partners walked inside the mansion only to see Sora, Matt, Kari, TK, and Yolei already chatting with a tall brown haired man with clear blue eyes. He was wearing a long white cloat, and under it a pair of brown trousers, and though there were many men with the same aspect it was easy to see that one was Gennai himself.

"I fully understand what brought you here, but you must understand and accept that Eraiza is another Digidestined." the tall man explained as Ken stepped between TK and Yolei "She's no threat, and she won't interfere with anything you do unless you need help. However, you have to accept she's one of you, and that she has the same right of being here, and help the digimons in need."

"We know that Gennai, but what we really wanted to ask is why didn't she join us seven years ago?" Matt asked "It doesn't make any sense."

"It does, but the problem here is that you do not know the whole story." Gennai explained as he moved his hands "Eraiza is one of you, and she is your partner. However, she comprehends the fact you're not too sure about her position, and she's also aware she must give you some time to accept she's the Bearer of the Peace Crest."

"How come there's a Peace Crest?" TK asked as he raised an eyebrow "And why haven't we heard from it before?"

"Because everything has it's time to be revealed, and it was only now that we believed to be the right time to show you there was nother Crest." Gennai replied as he looked at the blonde haired boy "You have to understand that just like your digi-eggs Eraiza had to wait for her opportunty to come here, and meet the Digi-World, and her digimon."

"So we can trust her?" Kari asked, and a small smile appeared on her face "That's great because I always thought we could trust her despite all the suspiscious we had."

"Of course there are those among you who already have talked with Eraiza, and saw she's a good person." Gennai commented, and Yolei stared at him with a surprised look. However, before Gennai could continue he felt a shiver run down his spine, and he adverted his attention to the front door "I think you should leave now."

"Huh? Why?" TK asked confused, and Gennai turned to him with a serious look on his face:

"Because Sentilamon has appeared."

»«»«»«

"Yay, it's done!!!" Davis shouted happily as X-Veemon put the last tree-truck on the top of a pile before tranforming back to Veemon "And now it's time to rest!"

"I have to agree with you on that." Cody agree before sitting on the ground with Armadillomon next to him "Lets rest for a bit while the others don't come."

"Did you bring any food?" Veemon asked as he sat on the ground, but when Davis shook his head the white and blue digimon was back to his feet "What?! You didn't bring anything? But I'm hungry!!!"

"Calm down Veemon, I brought some food." Cody said as he reached from his bag, and Veemon jumped in happiness before beginning to eat along with Armadillomon

"Hey Cody don't you have the feeling someone's watching us?" Davis asked as he layed on the ground, and the Bearer of the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge and Reliability looked to his side "I mean my hair is standing up on the back of my neck."

"Hum no, I don't feel anything." Cody replied before scanning the area "Do you think it's the others?"

"Playing hide and seek?" Davis asked back, and Cody blinked "Nah Tai could be trying to scare us, but I hardly doubt Mimi would go along."

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted, and Davis chuckled when he saw Tai, Mimi, and Izzy appearing from behind a couple of trees with their digimons "Already doing a break?"

"Well we do deserve to rest." Davis stated, and Tai shook his head, but when he was about to open his mouth he saw Mimi shiver:

"What's wrong Meems?" he asked, and the pink haired girl looked around her before adverting her attention to the Bearer of the Courage Crest:

"Can't you feel it?" Mimi asked as she wrapped her arms around her torso "It was such a sudden icy breeze."

"I didn't feel anything." Izzy commented as he looked from the girl to the trees behind him "But I do have the feeling someone's watching us."

"Not you too!" Davis groaned, and the three teenagers looked at him confused "I was hoping it was my imagination."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked confused, and suddenly Cody stood up before scanning the area around him:

"I'm feeling it too." he said above a whisper "It's like someone is watching our every move."

"I wonder what could that be." Izzy commented, and without any warning a very gelid voice broke the silence:

_"I was waiting for you..." _

"Who's there?" both Tai and Davis asked as they looked around at same time Mimi shivered, and both Izzy and Cody stared at the trees

_"I was expecting you..."_

"Who are you?" Tai asked as he clenched his fists "Come out from wherever you are right now!!!"

_"Do you really believe you can order me around?" _the same voice asked now sounding ironic, and even more colder than it was before _"Stupid human this is not your world, you should not be here!"_

"Sentilamon?" Izzy whispered suddenly, and a very icy laughter was heard at same time an unexistent wind rustled the leaves:

_"I believe that's my name."_ the same cold voice commented, and Tai narrowed his eyes:

"Where are you?!" he asked clearly pissed off "Show yourself, you coward!"

_"I will as soon as the person I'm expecting shows up." _the voice replied, and the small group of Digidestined shared a confused look, but before they could say a word footsteps started to be heard

"Tai!!!" Matt called out as he continued to run towards his friends, with everyone else behind him "What's wrong?"

"It's Sentilamon." Tai answered when his friends reached him "And he said something about waiting fom someone before showing up."

"What?" Sora asked confused "Who?"

_"Inoue Miyako."_ the icy voice said suddenly, and everyone except Yolei shivered at the sound of it _"I was expecting you."_

"Me?" Yolei asked as she pointed to herself at same time Hawkmon appeared in front of her "Why me?"

_"Because you're the best person for the job." _the voice replied, but now it sounded closer than before _"You're perfect, you can't imagine how much time I had to wait to find someone just like you."_

"I'm...perfect?" Yolei asked in a whisper, and everyone turned to her only to see the purple haired girl's eyes getting darker at same time they lost all their brightness "You want me to help you because you think I'm perfect?"

"Yolei?" Hawkmon asked as he turned to his partner "Yolei, what's happening to you?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Ken asked as he grabbed Yolei's arm since the girl had started walking towards the trees with her eyes darker than before:

"Let go off me!" Yolei shouted suddenly as she shoved Ken away from her "He said he needs me! He said I'm perfect!"

"But Yolei can't you see he's lying?" Ken asked, and the purple haired girl's eyes flashed in anger:

"Go to hell!" she shouted surprising everyone "You don't need me! You never cared about me! You never even glanced at me because of _them!_" Yolei screamed a she pointed at Kari, Mimi, and Sora "So let me get out of your lives since I'm _not_ important!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Davis asked as Yolei started walking towards the trees "Miyako come back here immediatly!"

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared from the forest, and everyone gasped as they watched Yolei approaching it with a smile on her pale face, but when she extended her hand to touch the shadow a warm body appeared between them:

"Protectus!" Eraiza shouted suddenly, and the digivice she was pointing at the dark shadow glowed white, and before someone could do or say something a white ray shot from the small advice, and hit the shadow at same time it formed what seemed to be a shield around a calm Eraiza, and a screaming Yolei.

With a piercing scream the dark shadow desappeared into the forest again, and with a sign Eraiza lowered her digivice making the transparent shield desappeared:

"Why did you do that?!" Yolei screamed at Eraiza, her brownish eyes still dark "I wanted to go with him! He wanted me to do something for him because he knew I was the best person for the job! He w-"

Without saying a word Eraiza raised her hand, and slapped Yolei hard on the cheek making the purple haired girl fall on the ground with tears streamming down her cheeks:

"Why did you do that?!" Cody asked angrily at Eraiza, who watched as Yolei's eyes returned to their normal color at same time the girl leaned a hand against her sore cheek. Then as she clenched her digi-vice with her left hand Eraiza extended her right one, and a sad smile appeared on her face at same time she opened her mouth to speak, and say one sentence:

"He wanted you to drown in the Dark Ocean."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Grasps of Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I hope you know by now what I own and what I don't own.

»«»«»«

**Especial Thanks To:**

**theladyknight:** I'm so happy for knowing you're enjoying this, and once again thank you for pointing out my mistakes.

**SoratoFan:** Thank you for your vote.

**A Hopeless Romantic:** Thank you for your thoughts and ideas, and I promise I'll bear them in mind. And thank you for your vote.

**Dark Qiviut:** Thank you very much for your words and you pronounce the name Eraiza the name way you say Elisa in English. Thought I'm not sure if that's how it's supposed to spell it, when I say the name, I say: I-ray-za.

**naughtyN'nice:** Thank you very much, and yes I have decided the pairings. You'll have to wait though, to find out and thank you for your vote.

**Michi supporter:** Thank you for the vote, and sorry for taking so long to update.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5:** Grasps of Confusion

From under a tree Yolei watched as the large group of DigiDestined continued to discuss what had happened half an hour before not even glancing at her once since all of them were feeling rather uncomfortable due to her out-burst.

"I'm always alone." the hazel eyed girl whispered as a warm breeze started playing with her long purple hair "And all because they can't understand my point of view."

"Yolei?" Hawkmon called out, and the Bearer of the Love and Innocence Crest looked to her left, and smiled slightly when she saw her digimon:

"Hai, Hawkmon?" she asked back, and the hawk digimon blinked in confusion:

"Are you ok?" Hawkmon asked "Shouldn't you be talking with the others, and trying to find out what we should do next?"

"They don't need me, Hawkmon." Yolei started with a chuckle "And you better not even try to make me think they aren't uncomfortable around me after what happened with Sentilamon, besides I think it's better for me to stay here and wait to see what they decided."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Hawkmon asked, and the purple haired girl shrugged:

"I would like you to." she confessed "But I know you want to go and find out what they're talking about so I won't stop you if you decide to go."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me." Yolei continued with a small smile on her face, and Hawkmon looked down "Honestly I'm fine, and I hardly doubt Sentilamon is around. Besides if something happens I'll scream and you'll come flying to save me."

"Very well." Hawkmon said, but when he was about to walk away the reddish-brown digimon looked over his shoulder "But don't forget Yolei, you're not alone. You have friends, and we all care for you."

"Hai." Yolei muttered, and a smile graced the girl's pale face as she watched her digimon partner walk towards the group

"So, what do you think we should do?" Kari asked with Gatomon sat on her lap, and Eraiza took a deep breath before shaking her head:

"It's complicated." she started "Sentilamon can appear anywhere at any moment without us knowing, that's why I asked for Gennai to keep me informed in case something bad happened to you."

"Talking about Sentilamon, how come that shield appeared from your digivice?" Izzy asked with an eyebrow raise "Is the fact that you only appeared now connected with the powers your digivice has?""No actually." Eraiza replied as she turned to the boy "The reason why my digivice can do things yours can't is because of the fact Okimon is a water digimon which means I walk on the Digi-World practically by myself, and I need some kind of protection. And I guess you can see it for yourself." the turquoise haired girl added as she waved her hand around showing her digimon was not with her

"So it's like you have a second digimon with you." Davis thoughts out-loud, and while everyone sweatdropped Eraiza chuckled:

"I guess you can say that." she replied with a small smile on her face "But my digivice can only do what you saw; it can create a shield and sent a ray against my attacker at same time."

"And why did Sentilamon run away?" Cody asked with a frown on his face, and the stormy grey eyed girl sighed:

"Because he doesn't have a form at this moment, and the ray I sent him is made of pure energy so he can't fight it." she explained "Especially because he belongs to the dark side."

"Does that mean we have to kill him?" TK asked at same time Mimi voiced a question:

"Why did he wanted Yolei?"

"Both questions are difficult to answer." Eraiza started as she looked at the two teenagers "I'm not one hundred percent sure we have to kill Sentilamon, but Gennai told me he will try to find something that can help us to end with all this without having to use such rash ways, and the reason why he choose Yolei…well its because she's going through a very difficult time."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked with an eyebrow raised before glancing at the purple haired girl under the oath "She looks fine to me."

"If we don't count with those strange moments of hers." Davis added, and everyone shoot him a glare making the spiky brown haired boy blush embarrassed

"If you want to find the reason you have to do it on your own." Eraiza started as she got up "Right now I have to go see Gennai again, and see if he has news about Sentilamon. As for you, you can either try to talk with Yolei or go home because, right now, it's not safe to wander in the Digi-World."

"Hey, wait! Izzy shouted at same time he got up, and Eraiza looked at him in confusion "Hum…do you mind if I study your digivice?"

"Excuse me?" the turquoise haired girl asked as she raised an eyebrow, and Izzy walked towards her side before raising a hand:

"It's just I find it interesting for a digivice to work the way yours does, and I would like to see how it happens." the red haired boy explained, and Eraiza blinked before smiling slightly:

"Yeah, sure." she replied at same time she took her digivice from her pants' pocket "Just give it to me as soon as possible because I'll find it difficult to enter in the Digi-World again without it, and I don't like the idea of letting Okimon all by herself at the moment."

"Don't worry, as soon as I finish studying it I'll give it back to you." Izzy assured the girl, who put the digivice on his hand before turning to the rest of the group:

"See you later." she said before glancing at Yolei and Izzy, and walk away leaving a silent group behind

"She's a very weird girl." Tai muttered, and everyone else except for Ken and Izzy nodded before getting up

"I guess we should leave too." Mimi started as she linked her arm with Tai's "I don't think it's wise to be around here without knowing what can happen."

"Scared of Sentilamon?" Davis asked in a mock way "Never thought there would be the day I would see Mimi Tachikawa scared."

"DAISUKE!" the pink haired girl yelled before running after the spiky brown haired boy, who gulped for he knew he was in deep trouble

"I thought that guy would know by now it's not safe to play with Mimi." Tai muttered, and everyone sweatdropped not noticing Ken approaching Yolei

"Hey we're going to leave now, do you want to stay?" Ken asked, and the purple haired girl looked away from the clear sky to glance at the indigo haired boy:

"No, I'm going with you." she replied at same time she got up "So, did you figure what's going to happen now?"

"No, Eraiza is not sure about what Sentilamon can possibly being preparing now, and she said it was better for us to wait for Gennai to see if there is any news." Ken answered as he shook his head, and Yolei sighed sadly before looking at the sky above:

"Ken…" she started in a whisper, and the bluish-violet blinked in confusion "Nah, forget it."

"Aw c'mon Miyako, if you have something to say please share it." Ken said as he stepped closer to the girl, who gave a step backwards not noticing she was already leaned against the tree's truck "You don't need to be scared of talking to me."

"I'm not scared!" Yolei exclaimed as she clenched her fists "I just want to go home, and sleep. That's all I want!"

"Very well, let's go then." Ken said almost in a whisper, and the purple haired girl immediately felt ashamed for the way she had spoken to the boy "I just hope one day you realise we do care for you. _I_ care for you Inoue Miyako."

However, before the purple haired girl had time to say a word Ken spun around, and started walking towards the huge group that was not so silently waiting for them and for the end of the fight between Mimi and Davis.

"Hey guys, cut it out!" Tai shouted to Mimi and Davis, who was hiding under a big rock while Mimi was searching for him with a very angry look on her face "We got to go!"

"Those two will never change." TK muttered as he shook his head, and Kari giggle as she turned to him:

"C'mon TK just admit it's good to have these moments." she commented before grabbing her camera, and take a picture right on the same second Mimi had found Davis, and was now jumping from the top of the rock towards the spiky brown haired boy, who was trying to crawl from his hiding place "Now this is a Kodak moment." the brunette added, and TK started laughing

"I still feel something is going on." Sora whispered as she looked around, and Matt appeared next to her with an eyebrow raised:

"What do you mean?" the blonde haired boy asked, and Sora turned to him before leaning a hand against her chin:

"I don't know." she started before looking around again "I just have the feeling someone is watching us. It's weird because Eraiza told us Sentilamon is not here, but I still feel like someone is around here."

"You know what I think? You've been watching way too many movies." Matt started as he put an arm around the girl's shoulders "But even if someone is watching us I don't think that person is crazy enough to attack especially since we're all together."

"I guess you're right." Sora whispered as she turned to the boy again, who smiled at her "It's probably just my imagination, _but_ if I have been watching way too many movies it's because of you Mr Teenage Wolf for asking me to go to the movies way to many times."

"Guilty." Matt muttered, and Sora smiled at him before turning to her friends:

"Lets go everyone." she said, and Tai slowly looked at her before shaking his head "What's wrong, Taichi?"

"That's what's wrong." the brown haired boy replied as he pointed to his left with his thumb, and everyone followed his finger, and sweatdropped when they saw Mimi twisting Davis' arm while telling him to say he was sorry

"For heaven's sake stop acting like a bunch of kids!" Yolei shouted suddenly surprising everyone, and Mimi let go off Davis on the same second the purple haired girl's voice was heard "Lets just go home, is that too much to ask!"

"I think Yolei's right." Izzy started as he looked from the digivice he was grabbing to his friends "It's time to leave."

»«»«»«

With a tired sign Sora sat on her bed, and crossed her arms against her chest before looking at the yellowish ceiling above while Biyomon stared at her with a confused look:

"Sora what's wrong?" the pink bird asked, and the girl stared down at her digimon before sighing again, and sat on Indian-style

"I was thinking about Eraiza and Sentilamon." Sora started with a frown in her features "It's so strange the way both of them appeared, and how is it possible for Eraiza to know so many things? Why is Sentilamon after Yolei? And how are we supposed to defeat a digimon that sucks our emotions?"

"I think you're getting too worried for your own good." Biyomon said suddenly, and the auburn haired girl looked at her digimon with a confused look "You're not suppose to be thinking about those things yet: Eraiza knows things because she talks with Gennai a lot; Sentilamon choose Yolei probably because she was depressed, and we will defeat Sentilamon just like we have been doing with all the others."

"You're always trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" Sora asked before hugging the pink bird "And I never thanked you for everything you did."

"Aww you don't have to thank me, Sora." Biyomon replied as she hugged her partner "You're my best friend, it's my job to help you."

The short auburn haired girl was about to comment something when there was a _knock_ on the door, and still with a smile on her face Sora let go of Biyomon:

"Come in."

Slowly the dark brown door was opened, and for Sora's surprise Matt entered with Gabumon next to him, both of them carrying one bouquet of flowers: Matt was carrying white roses, and Gabumon daisies.

"What are you two doing here, at midnight?" Sora asked as she got up from her bed, and Matt tried not to stare at the girl's short red shorts nor at her short white top "Did something happen?"

"Matt, she asked you something." Gabumon hissed towards his partner, who shook his head before looking to Sora's reddish-brown eyes "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sora asked confused "And what's up with the flowers?"

"Err these are for you." Matt replied as he extended the bouquet of flowers he was holding towards Sora, who blinked in confusion before grabbing the bouquet:

"Thanks Matt." the girl thanked at same time Gabumon extended the bouquet he was holding towards Biyomon, who stared at the other digimon in silence not understanding what was happening. However, when she saw Sora grabbing the bouquet Biyomon decided to do de same.

"But what brought you here?" Sora asked after a few seconds, and Matt coughed before scratching the back of his head, and take a deep breath:

"Well I kept thinking how worried you looked while we were at the Digital World so I decided to come here, and ask if you wanted to go for a walk." the blonde exclaimed, and Sora blinked before looking at her watch to make sure she wasn't wrong:

"But Matt it's midnight." she commented, and Matt blushed embarrassed at same time Gabumon shook his head missing the still confused look in Biyomon's face, who kept looking from the flowers to the bluish-white digimon "Don't you think it's late to go outside? Besides I have my doubts my mom will let me."

"I guess it is late." Matt said in embarrassment, and Sora giggle before putting the bouquet of white roses over her bed, and walk towards a drawer while feeling Matt's eyes watching her:

"What do you say about playing cards?" Sora asked as she turned to the boy, with a small smile on her face "I doubt my mother will complain about it."

"Yeah, sure." Matt replied before taking his black coat off, and sat on the ground across from Sora, who looked at the two silence digimons:

"Want to play?" she asked, and both Biyomon and Gabumon looked at her "It will be more interesting if you do."

"Sure." Biyomon replied before putting her bouquet next to Sora's, and sat beside her partner while Gabumon sat beside Matt

"What are we going to play?" Gabumon asked, and Sora was about to reply when a sound coming from her computer made the girl look over her shoulder towards the screen, and raise an eyebrow when she saw she had just received an e-mail.

"Here Matt." Sora said as she handed the blonde haired boy the cards before getting up, and open the e-mail she had received:

_« You think you're going to defeat me. » _Sora started to read _« But I'm invincible. It will not be a group of self-absorbed adolescences that are going to beat me, and to prove my point here are some pictures you may enjoy seeing. »_

After clicking on the pictures Sora covered her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to stop a gasp from escaping her lips, and her friends looked at her in confusion:

"What's wrong?" Matt asked with an eyebrow raised, and Sora slowly turned to him before lowering her hand:

"He attacked a city." the auburn haired girl whispered, and Matt got to his feet before looking at the computer's screen, and study the pictures "He killed digimons, and sucked their emotions."

"Shit." Matt cursed as he watched the pictures that clearly showed one of the many cities in the Digi-World with dead digimons – which were probably at the verge of disappearing – on the streets, their bodies white but strangely with no visible wounds.

"What are we going to do?" Sora asked after taking a deep breath "We need to go check for any survivors."

"Let's call the others." Matt said, but Sora shook her head when she saw the blonde grabbing his cell-phone:

"We don't have time for that." she said as she put her hand over Matt's "If a digimon survived that attack he's probably very weak, and we can't waste any more time. We need to go now." before Matt could say a word Sora looked at Biyomon "Go to Tai's house, and tell him what happened. We'll meet in the Digi-World."

"You can count on me." the pink bird said before walking towards the balcony, and fly towards the dark sky with no other words

"And we're going to the Digital World right now." Sora said as she grabbed her digivice, that was laying beside the computer

"What about your mother?" Matt asked as he put his coat on before taking his digivice from one of the pockets "Don't you think she'll get worried?"

"She knows when I'm not here it's because I went to the Digi-World." Sora quickly explained before pointing her digivice towards the computer's screen "Digi-portal opened! Let's go!"

In a blink of an eye the two friends plus Gabumon were in one of the streets of the destroyed city, and Sora closed her eyes as soon as she spotted some digimons lying some yards from them.

"Com, let's go." Matt said as he grabbed Sora's hand, and the auburn haired girl opened her eyes before letting Matt lead her towards the centre of the city with Gabumon right behind them

"This is awful." Sora muttered as she looked around her, noticing the destruction of the city "I wonder how Sentilamon was capable of doing this when he has no form yet."

"Indeed, it's strange." Matt agreed, and Sora looked at him before squeezing his hand "But let's go look for survivors while the others don't come."

"Where do you think we should begin?" Sora asked after a few seconds, and Gabumon stopped his tracks at same time he looked around with narrowed eyes:

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he looked at his digimon, who kept looking around:

"Someone is asking for help." Gabumon said after a few seconds, and Matt shared a look with Sora "And it's coming from there." the bluish-white digimon added pointing to his left, and without any other word he started running

"Hey, wait up!" Matt exclaimed as he went after Gabumon with Sora next to him

"It's this way!" Gabumon shouted as he continued running towards a theatre, much for Matt and Sora's surprise though they were already used to see the strangest things in the most bizarre places

As soon as they reached the entrance of the theatre the group stopped running, but without think twice all of them entered inside trying to see something besides dead bodies and destruction. There was nothing standing beside the walls, and dim was the light that was coming from inside one of the rooms.

"There." Gabumon whispered as he walked towards the darkest room, and after looking at each other Matt and Sora followed the digimon

"I can't see anything." Matt commented as he entered inside the room, and saw nothing in front of him "Are you sure about what you heard Gabumon?"

"Yeah, just follow my voice." the digimon replied in the middle of the darkness, and before he walked inside Matt grabbed Sora's hand

"Help…help…" a tiny voice was heard from the inside, and Sora felt her heart squeeze at the visible pain in that same voice "Please…help me…"

"Where are you?" Gabumon asked scaring both Matt and Sora, who were still trying to see something through the darkness "Just keep talking!"

"Help me…" the voice continued to beg, and Sora squeezed Matt's hand too scared of losing him in that strange room

"Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed, and though he couldn't be seen the bluish-white digimon nodded:

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shouted, and both Matt and Sora blinked when the bluish fire penetrated the darkness making it now possible to see what was inside the room.

However, it was then that the two humans blinked; that room hadn't been damaged. All the red chairs were intact, the stage was not damaged, and it seemed as if nothing bad had happened there.

"Where are you?" Sora asked as she looked around, and a groan on her right made the auburn haired girl look to her side only to gasp when she spotted a Palmon on the ground, with a wound on it's left arm "Are you ok?"

"He…he was too…strong." the Palmon whispered when Sora grabbed him, and sighed relieved when the girl understood it was not Mimi's Palmon "I…only had time to...hide here."

"Just wait a few minutes; I'm going to take care of you." Sora whispered a she looked around her, trying to find something to bandage the wound

"How come this place is intact?" Gabumon asked as he appeared with a stick on fire, that he had found lying on the ground and which gave enough light "How did you survive?"

"I don't know." the Palmon replied as Sora finally decided to rip a piece of the dark red curtain that hide the stage from the public

"C'mon guys, can't you see he's hurt?" Sora asked as she returned with a piece of curtain in her hand "Let me bandage it, and then you'll make all the questions you want."

"There's no point…to do that." Palmon said suddenly, and Sora looked at him confused "It's too…late."

"Late for what?" Matt asked as he looked at the green digimon, and blinked in confusion when he saw Palmon's eyes turning scarlet red:

"For you to run." Palmon replied now in a very strong and powerful voice, and before anyone could react a black light swallowed them

»«»«»«

It seemed as if the _knocks_ were not sufficient to wake the sleeping forms inside the house up, but before harsh measures could be taken the grey door was finally opened:

"Stop with the noise!" a light brown haired woman requested as she opened the door only to blink when her eyes fell over a teenager:

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Mrs Koumi, but I need to speak with Izzy. It's urgent."

Since his door was closed, and he had his earphones on it was practically impossible for Izzy to hear the door of his room being opened. Besides he was so focused in trying to discover all the secrets in Eraiza's digivice that he screamed in surprised when a hand touched his shoulder:

"Izzy, sweety, there's someone here who needs to talk with you." Mrs Koumi said as she smiled slightly

"Who?" Izzy asked as he took his earphones off, and footsteps started to be heard, and in seconds Eraiza appeared at the door of the room with her arms crossed:

"I need my digivice." she said simply, and Izzy blinked in confusion before looking at his mother, and got up:

"Mom, can you leave us alone?" he asked, and Mrs Koumi smile got wider:

"Of course sweety, but next time warn me about your girlfriend's visits." she said making Izzy blush ten shades of red "You can't imagine how happy I am for seeing your first girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Izzy tried to say, but Mrs Koumi had already winked at him before walking out of the room, and close the door behind her "Please, you have to forgive my mother." Izzy told Eraiza, who shook her head:

"Forget about it, I need my digivice." she replied "Your friends – Sora and Matt – are in deep danger."

"What? What happened to them?" Izzy asked in worry, and Eraiza took a deep breath before taking her digivice from the boy's hand:

"Sentilamon attacked them." she explained "And if we don't go now, they can either turn to the bad side or die."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
